1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in starter mounting structure and, more particularly, to a starter mounting structure in which a starter is mounted within a casing for sound insulation and heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known conventionally from JP(U) 2-59247, for instance, to provide a casing fixed to a vehicle-mounted engine with a recess and to mount a starter in the recess, thus enhancing the rigidity of starter mounting portion. A cover is attached to cover the starter entirely and close the opening side of the recess. This cover functions as a sound insulating wall and enhances quietness in a vehicle compartment.
This mounting structure, however, is likely to undesirably transfer the heat generated by the engine to the starter, because the starter is sandwiched between the recess wall of the casing and the cover.
As a result, the heat transferred to the starter will not dissipate and will raise the temperature of the starter. This temperature rise in turn raises the electric resistance of electric windings within the starter, thus degrading starter performance and engine starting capability. In such a case as restarting the engine immediately after stopping a vehicle running, it may happen that the starter fails to restart the engine because the starter is still hot.